


My Turn

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Tomochika and Haruka strike a bargain in bed.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shibuya Tomochika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and as a queer lady I should really write about them more often.

“No! I’m supposed to be making you feel good tonight,” Haruka protested as Tomochika laid her down on the pale blue sheets.

Tomochika laughed, nuzzling Haruka’s cleavage through the lace of her bralette. “Haruka, I just want to touch you. Pleaseeeee. You’ve been away so long. I want to taste you.”

Still pouting, Haruka met her girlfriend’s eye. “Fine. But I get to go down on you afterward.”

Grinning, Tomochika waggled her eyebrows. “If you still have any energy left when I’m done with you, you’ve got a deal.” She leaned forward to seal their agreement with a kiss.

Haruka shivered, biting her lower lip as Tomochika dragged her lithe body down Haruka’s torso, peppering little kisses to every inch of bare skin—and there was plenty of it.

It was a battle for Haruka to keep her eyes open when all she wanted was to embrace the warmth of her lover after being on tour with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT for over a month.

Those soft fingertips grazed her shoulders, her breasts, her ribs, her hips, and so much more. Giving in, Haruka let her eyes close as she trusted her body to her partner. 

Tomochika’s hands had long ago memorized her body. Those deft fingertips rubbed Haruka’s nipples, making them rise to attention beneath the lace. Tomochika hummed a pleased noise as she gently pinched the attentive nubs. 

Haruka let out a small, airy sigh that Tomochika was happy to hoard all to herself. Haruka’s back arched higher as Tomochika’s short manicure raked down her ticklish skin.

Laughing, Tomochika pressed kisses to Haruka’s soft stomach. They were light and feathery, and they combined with the whispering brush of her fingertips to make Haruka squirm and break into uncontrollable giggles and squeaks.

“Tomo-chan!” Haruka whined, grabbing for her lover’s wrists. She blew her bangs off of her face and narrowed her eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Tomochika said, eyes twinkling as she let Haruka catch her breath. 

Haruka, always dignified, poked her tongue out in reply.

Tomochika leaned forward to capture that devious little tongue in a kiss.

Any surprise on Haruka’s part was muffled by their lips moving together. Tomochika tasted like red wine and cinnamon, and goodness, Haruka had missed this. 

She wrapped her arms around Tomochika’s shoulders, savoring the harmony between them. The warmth of their bodies skin to skin felt like home. 

When they parted, Tomochika was grinning as she bumped her forehead gently against Haruka’s. “That was a nice appetizer. Now onto the main course.”

Haruka bit back a smile as she shook her head. “Then I’ll be having you for dessert.”

Tomochika snickered as she hooked her fingers around the edge of Haruka’s cotton panties. “We’ll see.”

Two years of dating had cured Haruka of her embarrassment. Now, she spread her legs with only a hint of a blush, her amber gaze glued to Tomochika’s cocky smile.

“You’re so wet for me already,” Tomochika murmured, running one fingertip across Haruka’s folds. “You missed this, didn’t you?”

Haruka puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her perky breasts. “Of course I did. But you’re always making me feel good, and you so rarely let me return the favor.” 

Pressing a kiss to Haruka’s hip, Tomochika spoke slowly, seductively, as if Haruka wasn’t already putty beneath her hands. “That’s because I love to watch you, to make you feel good, to bring you over the edge.” She ran her finger up to Haruka’s clit, circling it once, teasingly, before edging lower.

Haruka moaned, gripping the sheets when Tomochika slipped that one, slim finger into her. It wasn’t enough. “Tomo-chan,” she whined.

Tomochika hummed, pressing little kisses to the neatly trimmed hair between her lover’s legs. “Yes, honey?”

Haruka’s nose scrunched. “Tease,” she muttered.

In scolding, Tomochika flicked Haruka’s clit with her tongue, earning a startled yelp. 

“Is that right?” She asked, slipping a second finger in and drawing another heavy moan from Haruka’s glossy lips. 

Haruka could only answer in gasps as Tomochika crooked her fingers just right inside her. “Oh! Hah!”

Lowering her lips, Tomochika devoted her mouth to pleasing Haruka. 

Still curling the two fingers slow and steady, she carefully grazed the hood of Haruka’s clit with her teeth, making Haruka’s back arch off the bed as she mewled.

Those two fingers grew gradually faster as Haruka gasped and pleaded above.

Tomochika’s tongue caressed Haruka’s clit in all the right ways. Slow and circular. Steady and direct. Tracing love poems across the nerves with her tongue until Haruka’s flushed body was writhing.

Closer. 

Not enough.

Closer.

Not quite.

“Tomo-chan,” she begged, one hand involuntarily moving to hold Tomochika’s head closer. “Please, please, please.”

Over and over, Tomochika brought Haruka to the edge, feeling the way her body trembled, the way her core dripped with arousal, the way her walls tightened around Tomochika’s cramping fingers. 

Each time she delayed, leaving them both unfulfilled. 

Finally, Tomochika got what she wanted. 

She was on the verge of denying Haruka again when she felt as much as heard her gentle lover growl. “Tomo-chan.” Haruka wrapped her legs around Tomochika’s shoulders and held her head down. “Please let me cum,” she sobbed. 

Tomochika grinned and acquiesced. Taking Haruka’s clit between her lips, Tomochika sucked hard and poured on the reserves of strength in her aching wrist. 

Haruka’s fingers buried themselves in Tomochika’s hair as her hips canted hard against Tomochika hand and tongue. 

She had been so worked up for so long that it took moments for her to reach the edge of that peak. Her chest heaved, her hard nipples stark through the lace bralette. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, and her throat ached from moaning. 

So close. 

“Oh!” Haruka inhaled sharply, her body bowing off the sweaty sheets as Tomochika led her crashing over that edge. 

Her whole body shook, and Tomochika eagerly lapped up every drop as Haruka rode out her orgasm against the flat expanse of Tomochika’s tongue. 

When Haruka’s shuddering subsided into little twitches and deep breaths, Tomochika rolled onto the sheets next to her, stretching her hand and jaw. She knew without looking in the mirror that there was a smug grin across her lips.

She didn’t have long to bask in her accomplishment, though. The bed dipped beside her, and suddenly Haruka was pinning her wrists to the sheet as she straddled Tomochika’s stomach.

Still winded, Haruka stared down at her girlfriend. “My turn,” she declared.

Tomochika cocked a grin. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
